«Blutiger Valentinstag»
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Une petite histoire triste et macabre de Stvalentin le titre veux dire StValentin Sanglante couple a découvrir! YAOI! vous aimez pas vous lisez pas ONESHOT! Un style différent du reste un essaie, qui est plutôt bon, et jen suis fière :P :3


_Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ses cris, ses pleurs…son sang qui coulait. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Ah oui! Son regard si beau qui se couvrit d'une douce brume sauvage. Que c'est-il passé? Ai-je fais ce carnage?_

Il était deux heures du matin, rien de bien spécial ne se passait dans la ville. Les lumières creuses retentissaient dans la ville, aucun bruit irréel. Un jeune garçon avait rendez-vous. Une lettre sans nom lui avait été envoyée, avec pour seul indication : «Lundi, deux heures du matin, La Grande Place Heiensie, Ton Admirateur». Il était sorti sans vraiment penser à se qu'il pourrait lui arriver, il avait été piqué par la curiosité. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyer un tel message, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété, au contraire, ça l'avait excité! Recevoir un message comme celui-ci lui rappelait les livres qu'il avait lus. Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer, ou avoir un admirateur secret.

Il avait pris son manteau, car la nuit était fraîche. Un manteau noir qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles, en cuir. La lune reflétait sur le cuir. Les rayons atteignaient le gamin, lui rendant une divine stature. Il continua de marché, sans jamais se retourner, il se dirigeait vers la Grande Place. Une fois rendu, il s'assit sur la fontaine d'inspiration Jardins de Versailles, en bronze, qui se trouvait au milieu de la Place. Il regardait avec impatience les alentours. Il ne voyait rien.

-Est-ce qu'on m'aurait pausé un lapin?

Il se tourna vers la fontaine, et la regarda avec insistance, elle était vraiment belle. Deux hommes se trouvaient enlacer près d'un cheval, une femme était aux pieds de ses deux hommes et semblait pleurer, l'eau s'écoulait de ses joues. Les deux hommes se tenaient fièrement devant elle, un avait un sourire qui signifiait tu as perdu, abandonne. L'autre, qui semblait plus jeune, avait un regard privé de sentiments, mais ses lèvres montraient qu'il était triste ou nerveux. Le cheval faisait une 'révérence', montrant toute la soumission de la bête. Étrangement une chaîne reliait le jeune homme au cheval… Le gamin ne chercha pas à comprendre, lui et l'art, ça faisait deux!

Il continua de contempler les mouvements, les muscles et la nudité des statues pendant un bon moment, mais n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochait de lui. Ce qui le fit retourner sur lui-même se fit la sensation d'une main sur son épaule.

-eh?

-Que fais-tu si tard, ici?

-Je pourrais très bien te poser la même question!

-…Je marchais c'est tout.

-Eh bien, moi aussi. Je me suis reposer, c'est tout.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux?

Le gamin au manteau de cuir regarda son coéquipier. Ce qu'il pouvait être bizarre quelques fois! Il sautait du coq à l'âne, et lui, il était perdu. De quoi parlait-il?

-La fontaine.

Il rougit un peu, il avait lu dans sa tête. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau l'objet de délectation visuelle.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Tu sais pourquoi ils sont rattachés?

Le garçon se retourna vers son interlocuteur, il avait vraiment lu dans son esprit ou quoi?

-Non, pourquoi tu le sais?

-Pas spécialement.

-…

-Mais je crois que c'est pour montré que le gamin lui est soumis, qu'il lui doit obéissance.

-Pourquoi?

Il était surpris. Une telle explication était plutôt saisissante et étrange. De plus venant de lui!

-La chaîne est un accessoire pour montré leur lien, mais aussi le fait qu'ils sont prisonniers l'un, l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être prisonnier l'un DE l'autre.

-Quel sens y voir?

-…

-Le gamin est triste et anxieux, et à le regard vers la femme à leurs pieds. L'homme le tien de manière possessive, et son sourire qui glacerait le sang s'il était véridique…

-Kai?

-Oui?

-Ah, non rien!

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus le regarda un instant, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la fontaine.

-Cette eaux qui jaillit de nulle part…

-Ne?

-Cela donne un aspect magique à toute cette place. Tu sais comment on appelle cette place?

-La Grande Place Heissensie…

-Son autre nom.

-Non, désolé.

-La Place Du Grand Amour, mais aussi celle du lieu de rencontre des couples homosexuelles

-Où as-tu pris ça?

-Dans les cieux.

-Hein?

-Le guide, Dans les Cieux. Un guide de voyage.

-Et pourquoi tu cherchais pour ça?

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de son capitaine. Il regardait la fontaine et ne disait plus rien. Le gamin au manteau de cuir renvoya son regard sur la fontaine. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un non?

L'interpeller sursauta au son de la voix.

-Pou…pourquoi tu dis ça?

Il était rouge pivoine maintenant!

-Je ne crois pas que se soit par hasard que tu sois ici. Pas à cette fontaine. De plus, ta réaction dit tout.

-…Oui

-Qui est-ce?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu une lettre qui me disait de venir ici, et que c'était de mon admirateur.

-Je ne te savais pas curieux.

-Et moi si volubile.

-…

-Ah je blaguais. De tout manière, je ne crois pas qu'il va venir.

-IL?

-Si tu as dit que c'était la place des couples homosexuelles…

-Ah, oui c'est vrai.

-Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça de savoir qu'un homme est amoureux de toi?

-Nah, pourquoi je devrais?

-Plusieurs auraient été dégoûté, tu sais?

-Pas moi.

-Tu es attiré pas les hommes.

-C'est pas des question qui se posent ça!

-Désolé. Moi, je préfère les hommes.

-Je…je t'avais pas demander…O////////O

-Je sais, mais je voulais te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je voulais le dire, c'est tout.

-Ah, la je me sens mal de ne pas le dire

-Tu n'es pas obligé, de toute manière je crois savoir.

-¬¬ Ma réaction encore?

-Oui.

-Je suis intéressé par les deux sexes, aucunes préférences.

-Ah, d'accord.

Son capitaine le prit par le menton, et l'embrassa avec passion. Le garçon ne bougea pas, resta sans rien faire pendant une à deux secondes, puis redonna le baiser avec tout autant de passion. Il se fit rapidement coucher sur la fontaine, les mains du capitaine le déshabillant entièrement. L'embrassant partout. Il commença à se dévêtir lui aussi, et pris son coéquipier de manière sauvage. Quand vint leurs orgasmes, la fontaine lança loin dans les airs l'eau, rendant toute la scène magique.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, toujours sur la fontaine, habiller, et couvert de sang. Personne autour de lui.

-Kai?

Au loin, on entendit les sirènes des policiers. Il se leva, regarda dans les alentours, un doux mot placer sous sa paume droite.

«Ce n'était pas le bon choix, mon ange»

Il se mit sur ses pieds, mais tomba par terre, la fontaine lança son cris de victoire, mais l'eau qui tomba sur lui était d'un rouge vibrant. Il se retourna lentement, vers la provenance du liquide, et vit qu'à la place de la tête de la femme se trouvait celle de son amant.

* * *

La police arriva sur place, peu de temps après. Le mot avait disparu, il fut amener au commissariat. Ses mains liés des chaînes lourdes et pesantes des menottes. On le questionna longtemps, on ne pu rien tirer de lui.

* * *

Devant le juge, il se trouvait maintenant. Le verdict près à être citer. Des spécialistes qui l'avait interviewer.

-Rei Kon, nous vous accusons du meurtre de Kai Hiwatari, le 14 février 2006. Vous devrez passer 1 ans en isolement. Vous serez traité contre votre folie.

* * *

1 ans passèrent, traiter, soigner. On l'avait rendu fou.

Quand on lui permit de sortir, il ne savait plus se qui était vrai, et se qui était faux.

* * *

Il laissa ses pieds le traîner là où bon semblerait. Il se dirigea vers la fontaine, sans le savoir. Il s'arrêta brusquement, lorsqu'il la vit. Ses pieds se glacèrent. La tête n'avait pas été enlevée, ou était-ce simplement lui. Il s'approcha de la femme à genou devant les hommes. Plongea dans l'eau, glissa sa main dans les cheveux déconfit de son amant. S'approcha et embrassa ses lèvres pourries et mangées par les vers. Il continua à caresser ses cheveux. Puis, plus rien.

Dans les journaux ont pu lire en gros titre :«La statue prend vie!»

Plus loin dans l'article, on y vit l'explication. «La Statue 'Vains Espoirs', à, hier dans la nuit du 13 au 14 février 2007, prit une tournure cadavérique. La tête qui avait été retrouvée le 14 février dernier, mais perdu lors des transports, était à nouveau placée sur le corps de 'Dame Tristesse', celle de du 'Gamin Prisonnier' avait été remplacer pour être celle du présumer tueur de Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon. Puis celle du 'Maître des Arts', portait la tête d'un jeune homme du nom de Tyson Granger. Comment furent-elles placé, qui as osé faire un tel crime?! Même les policiers ne comprennent pas! Des meurtres impossible à comprendre.

Des gens de partout dans la région se sont dirigés vers le 'Monument Funèbre'. Une clôture de personnes reste planté devant la fontaine rendant l'accès aux autorités impossible. On demande de laisser leurs âmes en paix, en leur laissant le monument.»

Journal du 16 février.

La statue 'Vains Espoirs' sera renommé en l'honneur des trois hommes qui eurent leurs têtes coupé sauvagement. Elle se nommera désormais :« Blutiger Valentinstag».

* * *

Voilà J'vais pas le goût de faire un chapitre de mes autres histoires désolée, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment - -' tk c pas grave une petite histoire de St-Valentin Sanglante Tk Jespère que vous avez aimer g voulu faire un one-shot donc je ne me suis pas attarder a certain moment qui me semblait inutile.

Si ya de quoi que vous avez pas compris dite le moi et s'il vous plait !

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
